


it's too early for this

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Riding, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't know what time it is, all he knows is that it's morning and Luke wants sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's too early for this

Michael is sleeping after a long night of gaming, and it's around noon when he's in that state of awake but still sleeping, and he feels someone sit down in his bed beside him. He opens one eye and finds Luke there, seemingly innocently. But it only takes a moment for Luke to tell Michael that he wants sex, and Michael groans, wanting to sleep more, but he can't resist when Luke is nuzzling close to him. 

Michael sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes, and stretches, before asking Luke why he didn't go to Ashton or Calum instead, and Luke only stares at him with a look that screams "I wanted you".

Michael feels gross and has morning breath, but before he has a chance to complain about it, Luke is straddling his hips and leaning to kiss him. Michael doesn't fight it, instead giving in to Luke, who was already starting to get hard in his lap. 

Michael pulls Luke's shirt off, and Luke is left in his jeans, while Michael remained in just the boxers he'd slept in. Michael's hands are frantic, feeling every warm inch of Luke that he can, but he has no shame, since Luke is already obviously desperate. He's grinding his hips against Michael's, and has one hand buried in Michael's knotted hair. Luke only released Michael's hair when he reaches to undo his jeans. He moves from Michael's lap, and shimmies his jeans and boxers down his pale, smooth thighs, and Michael wants to bite them. 

Once Luke's clothing has fallen to the floor, he moves to the side of the bed where Michael's nightstand was, and opened the drawer, knowing he'd find the stash of lube and condoms that they all used. Michael leaned back against his headboard, quickly taking off his own boxers, and palming himself. He huffs, and Luke crawls back to give him a soft kiss.  
"Relax, babe, I got it," Luke tells him, and as said, Michael gets a show. It only takes a minute before Luke has two slicked up fingers knuckle-deep inside of himself, face flushed pink, and cherry lips parted to make way for the little gasps he was letting out.  
Michael can't help but to take his cock in his hand and stroke himself at the sight of Luke rolling his hips into his own hand, making tiny noises. 

"C'mon," Michael huffs out, and Luke looks at him while he slowly pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the sheets (something Michael bitches at him for, but he continues to do anyways). 

Luke hands the bottle of lube to Michael to slick himself up after Michael had finished rolling the condom onto himself, and while he does, Luke again climbs into his lap. Luke braces his hands on Michael's shoulders, gaze focused down at Michael's flushed cock, positions himself, and slowly, too slowly for Michael, sinks onto Michael's dick. Luke leans forward and nuzzles his face into Michael's collarbone. Michael lets out a shaky breath, and Luke stills once he's bottomed out. He's shaking in Michael's arms, but he's pressing hot-breathed, open-mouth kisses to Michael's throat and shoulders. 

Luke's slow, and Michael groans. His hips begin to rise only a few centimetres before dropping back down, and he lets out small cries each time. 

Michael already feels his heart swelling. 

Luke is cuddling into him and letting out little moans, being the most adorable thing Michael's ever seen, but also starting to properly ride Michael's cock, managing to simultaneously be the hottest thing Michael's ever been in the presence of. Michael lets his head drop back against the headboard as he groans, hands moving to hold whatever expanse of Luke they can. It's so fucking good, and Michael has long forgotten his interrupted dreams. 

Luke is gasping for air, his rhythm starting to speed up a bit. His face is still pressed into Michael's throat, and his fingers are digging into Michael's shoulders without much mercy.  
"Mikey," He huffs out, and Michael gains half a mind to reach between their bodies to grab hold of Luke's leaking cock and stroke him quickly. Michael is close, and he whispers it to Luke. 

Luke's thighs are staring to ache, and Michael continues to jerk him off. With a gasp and a broken moan, Luke comes without warning, shuddering in Michael's lap, toes curling. Seconds later, Michael follows him over the edge, spilling into the condom. Luke's face is hot, and his breath even hotter against Michael's skin. It takes a moment of heavy breathing from both boys before Luke sits up and carefully slides Michael's cock out of him, before moving to kiss Michael again. 

He stays in Michael's lap, helping him take the condom off and tie it, wrapping it in tissues before tossing it into the trash can. Once they're both wiped clean of come and remaining lube to the best of their abilities, Michael lays back down, heart still racing. Luke grins at him, hair tousled and cheeks seemingly stained pink. 

"You're going back to sleep?" He asks, and Michael only replies with a grunt. Luke laughs before settling down next to him.

"Then I'm staying,"

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend.


End file.
